Who Are You?
by InkStainedSoul
Summary: Ten years ago, Galatea destroyed the most magical city in the world. Her friends have moved on from the tragic event. Now, she's back...how? The Thief Lord and his friends are out to uncover this mystery before terror strikes. Sequel to Who Am I?
1. Chapter 1

Ten Years Later…

It's been ten years to the day that the city of Venice was horribly destroyed in a nuclear explosion. But it was not only Venice that was caught in the explosion. Cities surrounding Venice and hundreds of lives were lost. Neighboring nations mourn for the tragic event and welcomed those who lost their home to come and live in their country.

Many tried to figure what had caused the explosion. When Dottore Cassius Massimo, owner and CEO of MassCorp, was a suspect in this matter, he was found guilty due to evidence. Massimo is sentenced to life from a heavy murder charge and abetting.

--

"Bo, hurry up!" A tall man yelled as he leaned against his black Volvo. He gazed at his watch and ran his fingers through his chocolate hair.

"Sorry, Prop!" A 16-year-old boy gasped from running. His blonde, curly hair fell to his shoulders as his bangs covered his eyes. "The teacher gave me detention."

"What?" His brother looked furious.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bo shouted.

"Never mind about that now, we're late! Get in." Prosper got inside the driver seat as Bo sat right beside him. "We're having dinner at Scip's place."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"She's back in town." Prosper started up the car.

"Gretchen? She's back from New York already?"

"Scipio went to the airport to pick her up just now."

"I hope she brought me back something." Bo smiled. No matter how mature he seemed to be, Bo could possibly never get rid of his childish trait.

--

"Prop?"

"Hmm?" Prosper answered without taking his eyes off the road.

"It's been ten years today, Prop."

"Bo, what are you talking about?"

"Today's the day that she-"

"BO!" Prosper shouted as he shot an angry glare at his brother.

"What?"

"Don't you remember that Scip told us to never speak of it? I do from being crammed into that police helicopter."

"I still don't see why. Was Scipio mad for what she did?"

"Bo! What did I say? Never speak of it. It's all in the past."

--

The Volvo pulled out to a beautiful house out on the river. Prosper and Bo got out and saw three people waiting outside.

"Prop, good to see you." A black man walked up to him and shook his hand. His shaved head reflected the sunlight as his biceps flexed when he shook Prosper's hand.

"Same here, Mosca."

"Hey." A man a foot shorter than Prosper patted his back. His hair was red and spiky, but his teeth were straightened and immaculate.

"Hi, Riccio." Bo waved from the car.

"What am I? Cut glass?" A girl with jet black hair down to the end of her back walked up to Prosper and locked him in a passionate kiss.

"Hi, Hornet." Prosper chuckled as he continued kissing her.

A shiny, blue Corvette pulled up to the house. A man with jet black hair pulled in a ponytail got out of the driver's seat, "Save it for the bedroom." He smirked as he went over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Do you always have to be a gentleman?" A woman said. She stepped out of the car and looked at the view. Her eyes were brown as her hair. Her hair fell beneath her shoulders and her smile was vibrant.

"Gretchen." Bo hugged her.

"Hey, kiddo. I missed you." Gretchen ruffled his hair.

"Did you bring me anything?"

"All I brought back were my clothes and old case files. Unless you want one of my thongs." She smiled.

Bo looked down in disappointment.

"Bo, you have to know when I'm joking. Here, I got something for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out a snow globe of New York City.

"Thanks." He shook it up and went over to Riccio.

"Gretchen, why don't you rest your feet while I'll bring your things in and start dinner?"

"No way, Scipio. You been too much of a gentleman to me, I'll go start dinner." She kissed him and went inside the house as the others followed her.

Prosper stayed outside and went over to Scipio, "Are you asking her tonight?"

"Yeah. What about you and Hornet?"

"I don't know, Scip. Hornet is obviously wants me to. She stuck a ring catalogue in my desk." He shook his head as Scipio laughed, "On the way here, Bo told me something."

"What?"

"It's been ten years, Scip."

Scipio looked up at Prosper, "Prosper, I specially told-"

"I remember what you said. The question Bo asked me if you were mad at her for what she done. Are you, Scip?"

"Gretchen's waiting." He took the bags and went inside.

--

After a dinner of pasta, everyone sat around the table, laughing and talking. Scipio stood up and tapped his wine glass. "_Scusi_. I have an announcement to make."

"Oh, God." Gretchen muttered.

"Gretchen, you and I have been together for five years. Now look where we are now, you're a prestigious lawyer in all of Germany and I'm a detective for the police department."

"Scipio, what's your point?" Gretchen smiled.

Scipio got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

Gretchen's jaw nearly dropped from his gesture, "Oh, I see."

"Gretchen, you're the light in my darkness. Every morning, I wake up to see your beautiful smile, and I'd like to wake up to see that beautiful smile for the rest of my life. All I'm asking to spend my life with you. Gretchen Frieden, will you marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh, Scipio. Yes, I will!" She went down and kissed him, "_Ich liebe dich_."

Everyone clapped and cheered at the celebration. Hornet shot and glare to Prosper and nudged him, "They're getting married."

--

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Gretchen waved.

"See you later, Prop." Scipio led him out to the door.

"Scip, you're not mad about earlier?"

"I'll try to get over it." He honestly said.

"All right. Congradulations, man." Prosper said as he left.

Scipio turned and carried Gretchen to their leather couch.

"Ah, Scip!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm trying to grasp the thought of it."

"Of getting married?"

"No, of my last name, silly. Gretchen Fortunato or Gretchen Frieden-Fortunato? Can I hyphenate my name?" She smiled as he kissed her.

"This calls for a bottle of wine."

"Yes, I've been dying for a bottle of my fiancé's wine since all I've been drinking is sake in New York. Make it red, please."

"Red, it is." He said as he went down into the wine cellar. Scipio pulled out a bottle of red wine from one of the shelves and checked the label. He set the bottle down on a nearby table and pulled down a bottle of wine, acting to be a switch. A portion of the brick wall turned around to show his old mask and a worn teddy bear. The majority of the items were pictures of Scipio when he was younger and a girl around his age with brown hair and amber eyes. She was mostly smiling in these pictures. There were also pictures of everyone else when they were younger around the girl. Scipio stroked his old mask and picked up one of the pictures. A tear escaped from his eye and landed on the picture of the girl, "I miss you, Galatea."

--

YOU WERE NOT EXPECTING THIS, HUH? Yeah, i'm at a loss for my other one but im gonna finish it. So, uh, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Is there such a thing as a normal life?

"There you are. I was about to get worried." Gretchen sat up as Scipio entered the room.

"Gretchen, did you know there are over a million red wines in the world? It was very difficult to find one that is perfect like you."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Casanova. Save that crap for never." She watched the flowing red liquid pour into her glass.

"Do you want to start planning the wedding now?" Scipio sipped his wine.

"And become one of those bitchy Bridezillas? I don't think so, mister. Let's just focus for now that this our wedding, not yours or mine."

"How about we start tomorrow night? If you're not too busy."

"Okay, then. Tomorrow night." She kissed his pale cheek. "Moving on, I heard the funniest thing while I was in New York."

"Oh?" Scipio put down his glass.

"Yeah. Many of my clients were surprised that my boyfriend was an Italian."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. They kept talking about if you ever saw a ghost behind the restricted wall."

"A ghost?"

"Mm-hmm? My clients went over to the restricted wall for charity events and they heard a girl, very clearly, saying 'Daddy? Where are you? Daddy?' Spooky, huh?"

_Galatea?_ Scipio thought. "Honey, let's not talk of the past. You know how it upsets me."

"Right, I forgot. Just think of it, Scip. After so many years of pain and horror, we can finally have a normal life." Gretchen rested her head against the breast of his scarlet shirt.

"What's normal?" He muttered.

"What?" She lifted her head.

"Nothing, love. Nothing will hurt us." He kissed the top of her head.

"Not even the past." She sighed.

Scipio's eyes widened. Millions of lies have been weighed on his back. Why could he do? Tell her that he was the son of the bastard that destroyed millions of people's lives? Could he tell her about the girl he loved so dearly? Could he tell her about his daughter that lived an ill-fated life? Could he tell her about…Galatea?

"Hey, it's getting late. We should get to bed." Gretchen finished off the rest of her wine and got up, "Come on, I got something in New York I've been dying to show you." She smiled.

"You…" Scipio got up and chased her to their bedroom. He quickly swifted Gretchen off her feet and placed her upon the satin sheets of the bed. "I love you, Gretchen."

"I love you, too, baby."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got a new laptop today and I want to test it out. Im starting ch. 3 as you're reading this….See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dead Do Not Return

The following morning, Scipio walked into the police station, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning, Fortunato." A slender, blonde woman sat down at her desk.

"Morning, Gerta." Scipio sat down into a shiny, leather chair. "How are you today?"

"Let's not put the spotlight on me, Scipio. I heard that you popped the question last night. Did you?" She smiled.

"Yes, I did. Happy?" Scipio sighed.

"Williams, did you hear? Our little boy is getting married!" Gerta nudged a built man with a black buzz cut.

"Let's see, who had February?" Williams pulled out a sheet of paper. "You've got to be kidding."

"What?" Gerta asked.

"The captain won ."

"You guys had a pool to see when I got engaged?" Scipio yanked the paper out of Williams' hand. "The captain? Really?" He gazed at the paper.

"Fortunato!" Captain Kraft walked in.

"Sir." Scipio stepped forward.

"Is it true?"  
"About my engagement? Yes, sir. It's true."  
"Congratulations, my boy!" Kraft patted his shoulder. "That Gretchen is a true beauty, I wish you many joys! Now, where's my money, Williams?"

"Fortunato! Call for you, line two!" A cop hollered.

"Danke." Scipio picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Hi, darling." Gretchen spoke.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great. I'm at the Ewigkeit Prison."

"Ewigkeit Prison? Why?"

"Scip, I'm not in trouble. There some idiot who trying to make bail on a life sentence." She groaned. "I won't be able to make it home early, but I'll be there around 6, maybe 7. I'm so sorry, Scipio."

"Don't be, Gretchen. How about we bring the guys over for drinks. Maybe they could help us with the wedding plans."

"Scip, that would be great! I see you later. Love you."

"I love you, too." He hung up.

-

Gretchen closed her cell phone and walked back into the interrogation room. "Sorry." She sat back down and faced a serious, aging man in a orange jumpsuit. "Now we can get back to business."

"Of course, Signora Frieden." The man chuckled.

"I don't have the time for fun and games, Dottore Massimo." She sneered at him.

"Whatever you wish for." He drummed his fingers against the cold, steel table. His sad, grey eyes glanced down on Gretchen's hand as she wrote in her file, "That wasn't there the last time we met."  
"What?"

"That ring."

"It's none of your business, Dottore Massimo. What matters is why do you want to post bail? There is no point since you're serving a life sentence."

"My company, of course."

"MassCorp? That place has been shut down for years. The government has even frozen your assets."

"But not his."

"Who?" Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

"My son, signora."

"Son?"

"Yes, he would get everything in case something had happened to me."

"Dottore, my apologies, but we have no record of your son. He may have been killed in the blast. He probably didn't get out of Venice in time."

"All I want to do is talk to him."

"I'm sorry."

"I have a picture in my cell. Just let me see my son."

"As much as I would like to help," Which would be never to Gretchen, "Our time is up. Goodbye, Dottore." She spoke as she left the room.

* * *

"You dragged us here to your house just to help with your wedding?" Riccio groaned.

"It was going to be Gretchen and I, but she's coming home late and I can't do this all by myself." Scipio explained.

"Scip, when did you leave your front door open?" Mosca pointed towards the door, halfway open.

"I didn't." He pulled a gun from his holster and quickly went over the threshold.

The only light was the sun streaming through the windows as the house was enveloped in darkness.

"The kitchen." Bo whispered as he saw a shadow of a human.

Scipio cocked the gun, "This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" He yelled.

A pale hand fell on the wall's coarse surface, "Is it…really?"

Scipio's eyes grew as her gentle voice rested on his ears, "No. It can't be." He lowered his gun.

The hand was followed by a slender body covered in a sweater in jeans, followed by long brown hair, and eyes amber as the fossil itself, "Daddy?"

"She supposed to be dead." Prosper gazed at her.

"Oh, my God." Hornet gasped.

"She never changed." Bo examined her.

"Gala…Galatea?" Scipio brought himself to say those words that hurt to speak.

The girl smiled and giggled, "What's wrong? It looks like you guys just saw a ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion

"Why are you guys just standing there? It's me, Tea." Galatea asked.

Everyone just glanced at each other and back to the girl.

"Then again, you may not be my friends. You look just a lot like them. I'll go." She walked towards the door. But as she reached for the handle, a hand grasped her wrist. Her amber eye shifted down to her hand.

"Galatea." Scipio looked at her, "We grew up."

"You must have found the merry-go-round!" She smiled, "No wonder you're so old."

"No, Tea." He smirked. "It's been ten years since we last saw you."  
"What?" Galatea backed away. I remember seeing you yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Hornet asked.

"Galatea, what happened yesterday?" Prosper asked.

"Well, Scipio just saved me from falling off the roof. After all of that, there was that letter."

Scipio looked at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"From who?"

"It doesn't matter." Scipio said. "Tea, that's all you remember? Just reading that letter? Nothing else?"

"No. Why?"

"Galatea, you're supposed to be dead."

She gasped, "What? How could you say that? I'm right here, alive!"

"What about the bomb? That day was the day it went off. You died that night, Tea, ten years ago." Prosper explained.

"No." She slid down the wall. "Reading that letter, that's all I remember. Then, I found myself in this house."

"So, what do we do now?"

"You guys head home. I think we need some time to recover from such a shock." Scipio said.

"What about her?" Riccio pointed at the distraught Galatea.

"Let me handle that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye, Scip." Prosper led everyone out of the house.

Scipio stood against the wall, looking down at Galatea. "So you found out, huh?"

Galatea nodded. "I didn't want the others to know. Why wait at the last minute, Scip?" She got up.

"Galatea, I would have stuck by you! But what did you do? You called the police on everyone!" He snapped.

"You were willing to die with a cyborg?"

"I was willing to die with my daughter. And now I find her, alive and well, ten years later. How did you do it, Tea? How did you survive a nuclear blast when thousands of people didn't?"

"Lucky, I guess."

"This is a nightmare." He sat down on his couch.

"What happened, Scipio? You're not the guy you used to be? What happened to the Thief Lord?"

"That was long ago! I grew up! I had to get over you!"

Galatea looked at him, "I loved you. I never stopped loving you, even if I was dead or not. Do you forgive of what I've done?"

"I don't know, Tea."  
"Give me a chance to explain. I ratted you to the police out of love. You didn't deserve to die. You had more to a life than I did, Scipio. Having a week to live trying to find my father was my life. Then, at the last minute, he's standing right in front of me."

"Tea, it would have been hard for me to be father back then. Even now."

Galatea sat down and buried her head in her hands, "This is going to be hard."

"Scipio, I'm home!" Gretchen hollered.

"Who's that?"

"Damn it, I forgot." Scipio muttered. "Just stay there." Scipio said as he went over to greet his fiancée.

"Hi." Gretchen kissed him. "I'm sorry I had to come home late, it's just there are so many stubborn people in the world and-" Gretchen walked in and found Galatea on the couch. "Scipio, who's this? A witness from a case?"

"No, no. This is, uh," Scipio sighed.

"I'm Galatea. I'm Scipio's-"

"Cousin. She's my cousin."

"Oh, where did she come from?"

"An orphanage." Scipio lied, "Her family went missing from the bomb, and they sent her to an orphanage."

"Then, how did she find you?"

"I ran away." Galatea got up. "I read about Scipio in the newspaper, I knew he looked familiar. So, I found out where he lived on the internet. I'm sorry if I came here, ma'am. I was trying to find the only family I had left." She gazed over at Scipio, "I'll leave right away if you want me to."

Gretchen looked down and smiled, "No, it's fine. Scipio and I met in an orphanage and we kept each other company. I know what it's like being alone for a great amount of time. You're welcome to stay here, Galatea."

"Really? Thank you." She smiled.

"Why don't I show you to the guest room?" Gretchen lent her out her hand towards Galatea.

Galatea gladly took her hand and went upstairs.

--

Galatea sat upon the black and grey linens of the full-size bed. Her amber eyes pierced through the window onto the night-filled lake.

"Galatea?" Scipio knocked on the open door.

"Yes?" She didn't bother to move.

"How do you like the room?"

"It's fine."

"That's good." He nodded. Scipio looked at her and sighed, "I can tell you're mine. You're a terrific liar." He smiled.

Galatea smiled and looked at him, "I learned from the best."

"Scipio!" Gretchen called from downstairs.

"Coming!" He yelled. "Give me a second." Scipio departed for the kitchen.

--

In the kitchen, Gretchen stood over the stove, pouring olive oil into a pot of boiling water.

"You called me?" Scipio entered.

"Since when do you have a cousin, Scipio?" Gretchen crossed her arms.

"I didn't know." He shrugged.

"How do not know if you have a cousin?"

"Gretchen, it was ten years ago. I thought she got killed! I thought she was gone forever…"

"At least she found the only family she has left." Gretchen walked up to him and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"You're right."

"Of course, I'm right. That's why you fell in love with me."

"There must be another reason than that." Scipio laughed.

"Go finish dinner. I'll go check on your cousin." Gretchen went upstairs.

--

Galatea still sat down on the bed, only looking through a photo album.

"Galatea?" Gretchen went into the room, "I see you found our photos."

"So much has happened." Galatea flipped through the pages. "Back then, Scipio and I were inseparable." She smiled.

"Like brother and sister?" Gretchen sat beside her.

"More like a father. He did what was best for me. He was more of a family to me than to my real family."

"What was wrong with your real family?"

"They kept testing me. They thought I could be so much more."

"Pushing you beyond your limits?"

"Something like that." Galatea closed the album and sighed, "Again, I'm sorry if I came here unexpectedly. I didn't mean to cause so much since you're getting married to Scip."

"Don't be. You stay here as long as you like. Hell, we'll even adopt you."

"That would be great, but there would be so much to adjust to. Where would I go to school, for instance?"

"Farburg Academy, that's where Bo goes. Don't worry, everything will be fine once we clear all the confusion."

Galatea hugged Gretchen, "Thank you, Gretchen."

* * *

Okay, the new chapter! Hooray! Sorry i been caught up in school lately. So Rosalie3, you got ur wish! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Suspicion

The next morning, the shiny, blue Corvette pulled up in front of an aged building. Forest green vines crept and covered the edges beneath its black stone roof. Teenagers in blue and white uniforms either entered the building or talked among their peers.

"Okay, have a good day." Scipio said to the girl beside him.

"I'm scared." Galatea looked out the tinted window.

A boy glanced over and his jaw nearly dropped from the sight of the Corvette, "Hey, look at that car! It must be a rich kid. Maybe we can get him to hang with us."

"Tea, there is nothing to be scared about. You'll have Bo, he can help you out."

"It won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always been there to help me, Dad."

"Galatea, we talked about you calling me 'Dad'. Just try to have fun. Okay?"

"All right." Galatea grabbed her backpack and exited the car door.

The boy's jaw dropped even harder once a girl left the Corvette, "What the fu-? It's a girl!"

Amber eyes glanced over to the crazed boy, but swiftly focused on the front doors of the school. Galatea walked towards the doors as people around her fell silent, hearing only the school-issued shoes click against the stone walkway.

"Who is she?" A girl whispered. "I have never seen her before." Whispers also fell on her ears, but Galatea paid no attention. The doors were her main goal.

"Tea!" Bo appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Galatea jumped and dropped her books. "Bo, you startled me."

"Whoops, sorry. Here let me help you with your books." He bent down and picked up her books.

"Scipio said you'd show me around." She gathered her books back from Bo.

"Sure, anything. Follow me, I'll take you to the main office." He opened the door for her, "The uniform fits you, by the way."

"Thanks." She entered and gazed at inside beauty of the school, "Wow, your school is pretty."

"But the teachers are not, just to warn you." Bo replied. "This way." He led to the west of the school. "Just talk to Mrs. Vorsichtig. She'll do the rest. See you around, Tea." He waved and left.

Galatea entered the main office and saw teachers and administrators running about. "Excuse me." She approached the main desk, where an old woman of eighty with short, white hair and glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose sat behind, having a conversation on the phone. "Hello?" Galatea knocked on the desk.

"_Wollen sie warten!_" The old woman shouted.

"You're no help." Galatea muttered. Her amber eyes spotted a woman with ruby hair and a floral dress, "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes?" The woman smiled as her rosy cheeks glowed, "Say, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Galatea."

"Galatea, that's a lovely name. Very unique. I'm Fräulein Reinheit."

"Nice to meet you, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course."

"I just need my class schedule, but the lady at the desk…" Galatea looked back at the old woman.

"Oh, Mrs. Vorsichtig. She's always on the phone with her friends, talking about soap operas. Never mind her, she's grouchy." The woman waved her hand in a shooing manner. "You need your schedule, you say?"

"Yes, ma'am."  
"Let's see, were you registered over the weekend?" She went behind the counter and rummaged through the stack of papers.  
"Yes, ma'am." Galatea repeated. "My cousin registered for me."

"Last name?"

"What was it?" She muttered under her breath, "Altro. Galatea Altro."

"Ah! Here it is. Look at that! You have me for Writing class right after my lunch. That's when I'm in a good mood."

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, ma'am."

"Goodbye, Galatea." The teacher smiled and waved.

Galatea walked out of the office and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She's been through crazier things with Scipio. But could she handle high school?"

The day has been fair so far to Galatea, no one really talked to her much. Oddly enough, she liked it. The time for lunch came as Galatea held a paper sack in her hand looking at the crowded tables of students.

"Galatea!" Bo frantically waved his hand from his table.

The girl smiled and walked over to the blonde teenager, "Hi, Bo."  
"Guys, this is my friend, Galatea. She's really amazing." He said as his friends gazed at her in amazement.

"I saw you coming out in that sweet Corvette? Are you loaded?" A boy asked her.

"What? No, I'm staying with my cousin right now."  
"Don't be shy, Tea, sit down." Bo scooted over for Galatea.

"Thanks, Bo." She smiled and sat down.

"So, how's the day going for you so far?"

"Good, I should say."

"Maybe you could hang out with us in the courtyard once we're finished eating."

"Do you have a library?"

"Doesn't every school?"

"I just need to relax. Get some peace, you know."

"I understand it's been pretty rough of what's happened. It's right next door to the gym."

"Thank you. Here, you can have my lunch. I'm not really hungry." Galatea got up, "I'll see you later." She walked away until she was stopped by a slender, blonde girl who wore a bright pink scarf and colorful jewelry. "Hello."

"What do you think you are doing?" The girl sneered.

"Leaving."

"Did I not just see you with Boniface?"

"He likes to be called Bo, not Boniface."

"Whatever. I just wanted to let you know that he's mine. And no new girl is going to take him away from me."

"You think Bo and I-" Galatea started laughing, "I'm afraid you're confused. Bo and I are just friends."

"That's what they all say. And just for the record, nobody laughs at Brianna Hurtz. Considered this a welcome to school." The girl quickly shoved a piece of pie into Galatea's face. "Peachy, no? Stay away from Boniface, freak." The girl walked off as thousand of students pointed and laughed at Galatea.

Galatea wiped the pie residue away from her eyes and dashed out of the cafeteria. She quickly ran into the bathroom and washed her face off. The poor girl gazed into her reflection in the mirror. She could see it all. Her pain, her sadness, her anger. She stared at the door and into the reflection again, wondering what should she do.

Brianna stood in the hallway alone, checking her appearing in the pink mirror held in her locker. "Beautiful, as usual." She closed the locker door only to find Galatea standing behind it. Brianna jumped a little, but remained her composure, "What do you want, freak?"

Galatea stared at her pink scarf and smiled, "That is a beautiful scarf you're wearing.

Everything seemed to be at peace in the cafeteria until a student ran in, screaming her head off, "Brianna's dead! Brianna's dead!"

Everyone got up and followed the student outside towards an oak tree, where there was a dead Brianna Hurtz, hanged by her beautiful pink scarf.

Bo's eyes grew wide by the shock of this as other students screamed while teachers tried to gather the students back inside. The boy turned to the window, exposing the library. He stood there, seeing who was inside, his eyes grew even wider.

Inside, Galatea sat by the window, reading a book. She stopped, looked up and to the window, seeing Bo standing there. She didn't gasp or scream at the sight of the dead girl. All she could do was smile at the shocked Bo.

"Tea?" Whispered Bo.

And with that, Galatea smile grew bigger, as if he didn't recognize her.

Author's Note: Sorry for not writing, but I made the chapter longer than I expected to make it up to you. I'm working on a new fanfic right now, but it's not a Thief Lord fanfic…it's Doctor Who. So, if I ever get a chance to post it up, take a chance to look at it. Thank you and thank you for writing reviews. It was truly awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

She's Not Who She Says She Is

Scipio and the other officers arrived at the scene of Brianna's death at the school. He was interrogating one of the students, who looked scared for his life, "Did you see anyone with Brianna when she was killed?"

"No, I was eating with my friends when it happened. Look, I know Brianna was a bitch, but no one would actually kill her." The student explained.

"Thank you, you should get back to class." Scipio excused him.

"Scip!" Bo ran up to the dectective, "Scipio, I need to talk to you."

"Bo, what is it?"

"It's Galatea. I think Galatea killed Brianna."

"Bo, don't be ridiculous. We both know Tea, she wouldn't kill anyone. It's unlike her."

"That's the thing. When I saw her, she didn't look like the girl I knew ten years ago. She's changed, Scip."

"I'll talk to her, get back to class."

"Scip…"

"Go, Bo!" Scipio's voice grew stern as he watched Bo run back inside. Scipio walked inside the library, silent as death, where he found Galatea, peacefully reading. "Tea."

Galatea looked up from her book and turned around, "Dad! I mean, Scipio." She smiled.

"Galatea, if it's all right with you, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"All right."

"Apparently you heard what happened to Brianna."

"Yes, I have."

"Where were you around the time she was murdered?"

"Here, in the library."

"Students said that Brianna threw pie in your face, is that true?"

"Yes, but I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Then I headed straight for the library." Galatea looked down in disappointment, "Are you accusing me of murder, Scipio? You know I could never do such a thing."

"It's not that, Tea! It's-"

"It's because you don't trust me! After ten years, you don't even trust me. Not one bit."

"Galatea, I-"

"This conversation is over, Detective Fortunato. It sickens me that you don't trust your own daughter." Galatea got up, fixed her skirt, and departed away from Scipio's sight. As the library doors closed behind her, a mischievous smile crept onto her pale face.

Later that night, Scipio and Gretchen were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes in silence.

"Is there something wrong with Galatea? She seemed kinda distant when she came home today." Gretchen said, breaking the silence in the room.

"A student was killed today at her school."

"What?"

"Galatea was probably shaken up from it. I don't think a kid like her wants to remember that on her first day at a new school, do you?" He lied. A trait that stuck to the man like glue. Such a skill could get you out of any situation, big or small. If you knew how to play your cards right, of course.

"Right. Should we let her stay home tomorrow?"

"Who would watch her? Both of us would be at work."

Gretchen hid her worries as she wiped the plate.

"Gretchen, I know this girl, she's tough. Tough as steel, I should say."  
"All right. But if something happens at that school once more, I'm pulling her out of there. A girl filled with nothing but tragedies shouldn't be given any more trauma."

"Of course." He caressed his German beauty's face and kissed her.

Lurking in the shadows of the doorway was two amber pools staring at the young lovers. Galatea stared at them deeply, with no emotion on her face. As if, the machine inside her was starting to surface. At that point, as if nothing happened, she carelessly returned to bed.

**Two weeks later.**

Galatea sat in Writing class, looking out at the birds chirping right outside the window. A small smile cracked on her face as they flew past, one by one. Her attention was brought back as a paper was laid out on her desk. The amber eyes flew to her paper, only to cause a shock in her.

Once school was over, Fraulein Reinheit was in her classroom, packing her valise, minding her own business. Out of the corner of her eye stood Galatea, quiet as the dead.

"Fraulein Reinheit?" Galatea spoke.

The woman jumped as she acknowledged the girl, "My goodness, Galatea! You startled me!" She chuckled.

"I'd like to talk you about something."

"Of course. What is it, dear?"

"My homework assignment. You failed me for it."

"Galatea, you failed to understand the instructions I gave you. Write a story about euphoria. You wrote about tragedy and suffering. That is the complete opposite of what I asked for."

"If you could give me another chance to do it-"

"I'm sorry, Galatea, but I don't do second chances. It wouldn't fair to everyone."

Galatea expressed a cold look on her face as she closed the door behind her. "If second chances didn't exist, then I wouldn't be here."

"What are you saying?"

Galatea walked up the woman and grabbed her arm, "I'm saying that I've never once experienced a moment of happiness in my life. All of my so-called life was filled with pain and suffering!"

"Galatea, you're hurting my arm! Please let me go!"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go? And what makes you think you're going to get out here alive?" Galatea's evil smile broke through as her eyes turned red.

Outside the windows, you could hear a loud crack and rip, followed by a splatter of blood on the window. Five minutes later, Galatea leaned against a desk, covered in blood and out of breath, as she gazed at the blood, scattered parts of what used to be Fraulein Reinheit. Trying to find a way to leave the school unnoticed, Galatea grabbed Fraulein Reinheit's coat and threw it over herself, hoping that she got away with this gruesome murder and headed home.

The next morning, Galatea slept comfortably in her bed as Gretchen rushed in and shook her awake.

"Galatea? Galatea!" Gretchen became frantic.

Galatea rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Gretchen? What's wrong?"

"They closed school for the day!"

"How is that worrying?" She chuckled.

"No, sweetie. Your teacher, Fraulein Reinheit was found dead in her classroom!"

"What? That's terrible! She was such a sweet lady." Galatea feigned her grief.

"I talked to Scipio, you're staying home, young lady." Gretchen stroked her pale face. "Don't worry, Bo will be over in a little bit to keep you company. I have to head to the office. Promise me you won't cause any trouble?"

"Does this look like a face that could cause trouble?" Galatea gave off an innocent smile.

"Atta girl." Gretchen kissed the top of her head and ran out her room, "I'll see you later tonight. Maybe you can help me with the wedding plans."

Galatea hopped of out bed with a sigh and walked over to her closet. Inside held the coat and her bloodied uniform. Hopefully, nobody would look.

An hour later, Bo had come over and the two teens just watched TV.

"I can't believe Fraulein Reinheit is dead. She was always so nice, why would somebody kill her?"

"I don't know, Bo. Sometimes, people are not who they say they are." Galatea replied.

Bo looked at Galatea, feeling very unsure, "Yeah, I get the feeling." He knew something was not right. Something was wrong with Galatea, very wrong. "Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. Be right back."

"All right."

Bo got off the couch and headed upstairs to Galatea's room, "There's gotta be something in here." He looked under the bed, ran through her dresser, and finally opened her closet. Hanging in front of him was a pink pea coat with pastel striping inside, "This…This is Fraulein Reinheit's coat." As his eyes stared down, he found the bloodied uniform, bunched up in a messy pile. "Oh, my God!"

"What are you doing, Bo?" Galatea appeared from behind him.

"Tea! What the hell is going on?" The boy grew scared

"What do you mean?"

"Tea, this isn't you! There's something wrong to make you act like this!"

"Bo, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm completely fine."

"You're insane. You killed two people!"

"So? Bo, I've never felt so alive before. I can finally show my true colors, but I'd like to do it little by little." She giggled.

"What happened to you, Tea?"

"What's wrong with me, Bo?" She grabbed his neck so hard he couldn't even breathe, "What's wrong with me is the fact I've been repressed for so long. No one even understands me, let alone accepts me. Now, if you were smart, and I'm sorta hoping you are, you wouldn't say a word of this to anyone, not even Scipio. Got it?"

Bo gasped for air.

"I assume that's a yes." Galatea dropped him, letting Bo fall to his knees. "Now get out."

Bo ran out her room and out into the backyard in a hurry, dialing Scipio on his cellphone, "Scip? Scip?"

"Bo, what is it? Are you all right?" Scipio answered.

"It's Galatea. She's not who she says she is."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long guys, over a year I should say. But times are tough right now and i'm trying to make the best of it. Please read and review. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

"Bo, what are you saying?" Scipio asked.

"Something's up with Galatea! Something is wrong with her, Scip. She killed Fraulein Reinheit!"

"Bo, that's ridiculous. She didn't kill your teacher."

"Then why is Galatea's uniform covered in blood?" Bo panicked. "Scipio, you gotta come home. I'm scared."

"Bo, calm down. Do I have to call your brother?"

"Don't make me the only one who is thinking this, Scip. How is Galatea alive? What happened after she exploded? If she survived, where has she been for the last ten years? Don't ignore the obvious questions!"

Bo did have a point. These questions were driving Scipio mad. "Did she catch you?"

"Yeah." He looked around for Galatea, she was nowhere in sight. "She said she'd kill me if I told anybody."

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Just remain calm." Scipio hung up the phone and quickly grabbed his coat.

Bo put up his cell phone and gave out a sigh of relief. He gently turned his head, only to be surprised by a furious Galatea, whose eyes were red as a blood.

"You shouldn't have done that, Bo." She snarled.

Back at the station, Scipio was rushing to leave, only to have a woman in a silver business suit, her jet black hair up in a perfect bun, and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, to block his way. "Signor Fortunato, I presume."

"Detective, actually. Listen, I'm in a hurry. I can only help your for a brief time."

"I didn't come here for help, Detective. I'm Madame Moulin. I'm an associate of your father's." Her words made Scipio stop in his tracks. He slowly turned back at her with a furious face.

"I don't want to deal with anything regarding my father. He got what he deserved." He whispered to her.

"That's a shame, Scipio." She chuckled. "Because he left everything to you. His money, his companies, everything."

"Then why come to me now? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It was obvious, Scipio, you hated your father with the burning passion of a thousand suns. You wouldn't want to deal with him as long as he lived." The woman stated. She was right, of course. "Besides, the reason I come to you now is because there is a problem at MassCorp."

MassCorp? The facility responsible for the creation of Galatea and Diva? What could possibly be the problem? "What about it? I thought it was shut down."

"Don't believe everything you hear, Detective. Besides, you really want answers to explain how your little girl came back from the dead." She smiled.

Scipio's eyes widened, "If you have answers, I demand you tell me everything now." He commanded.

"All in good time, Detective. My card." She handed him a business card and left.

Scipio glanced at the card and stuck it into his back pocket, and made a mad dash for the door.

At Ewigkeit Prison, Gretchen coldly stared at the Dottore, "This is getting ridiculous, Dottore Massimo. For your crimes against humanity, no bail or parole will be given to you. How many times do I have to explain it to you?"

"Many time, young lady. I only have one request to ask for and I will never ask for anything again."

"What is it?" Gretchen was on her last nerve with this man.

"I want to talk to my son. I know he survived."

"Your son was never reported found, Dottore. If he's not here, he could probably be someplace else. Somewhere far away from you."

"I remembered to bring a picture this time. Here you go." He placed the picture of the young Scipio on the cold, steel table.

Gretchen snatched the picture and looked at it. Her eyes widened at the shock of how her fiancé looked so much like this young boy, "Scipio?"

"Yes, that's his name. Scipio Massimo. I just need to have one talk to him. Just one talk, my dear Gretchen."

The news was too much for Gretchen to bear, "I have to leave." She quickly gathered her things and walked out of the interrogation room.

Scipio arrived at his home with Gretchen arriving a second after him. He was confused and surprised by his fiancée's sudden arrival home. "Gretchen, what is it?"

Gretchen got out of her car and stormed up to Scipio, "You tell me, Scipio Massimo."

Scipio grew surprised, "How did you-? Gretchen, I can explain."

"Like hell you can! That idiot who is trying to post bail? He's your father!" Gretchen shouted.

"Gretchen, listen."

"Why keep this from me, Scipio? What else are you hiding?" A lot. "We've known each other for ten years and you lie about your name!"

"I didn't want anything to do with him!" He shouted back, "I hate my father! Is that you wanted to hear? I hate him, Gretchen!" He continued to shout. "You hate him for what he did to Venice and the lives he ended. I hate him because he made every day of my childhood a living hell!" He shouted as tears were forming, "I can't talk about this now. Bo called me to come home." He walked inside.

"Scipio! We are going to talk about this now!" Gretchen followed him.

"Bo! Galatea?" Scipio looked around the house, "Bo? Tea?"

Gretchen followed him until she stopped at the window, a look of horror washed over her face, "Scipio."

"Gretchen, I said I didn't want to talk about it." Scipio groaned.

"No. Look." She pointed towards the lake. Scipio glanced out the window to see a body floating in the still, gentle waters.

"Bo!" Scipio dashed outside, with Gretchen not too far behind him. Scipio immediately jumped in the lake and swam for Bo. Gretchen stood, worried, as Scipio brought the lifeless Bo back to shore. Scipio placed his ear against his chest for the sound of a heartbeat, "Nothing." He said to Gretchen.

"Move." She got down on her knees and handed him her phone, "Call for an APB." Gretchen immediately performed CPR on Bo, trying so hard to revive him.

After the third attempt at mouth to mouth, Bo coughed up the water lodged in his lungs, slowly opening his eyes.

"Bo!" Gretchen smiled as she hugged his soaked body.

Scipio wiped away his tears and hugged Bo as well. He looked at Gretchen with sincere, loving eyes, "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"Later." She immediately kissed him. The three embraced in a warm hug.

In the forest beyond the woods, Galatea watched the three in their happy moment. Envy filled up inside her. She longed for a moment for that, and she wasn't going to get it. "You are going to love me!" She gritted her teeth. In her rage, she snapped off a large tree branch and stormed off into deeper parts of the forest.

* * *

AN: Read and review. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Unraveled

Bo was tucked within the sheets of Galatea's bed, resting peacefully. Scipio was leaning against the doorway, watching him. In his head, he was thinking of Bo's accusations towards his daughter? Did Galatea really kill her teacher? Was she also responsible for Bo's drowning? There was only one way to be sure. Scipio carefully walked over to the closet, trying not the wake the boy. Gently opening the door, he spotted the pea coat and blood soaked uniform. The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Scipio?" Gretchen's voice was approaching the room.

Scipio closed the door and hurried to the window, trying to look casual.

The fiancée walked in and noticed Bo sleeping. She gestured for Scipio to come, which he quickly obeyed. The pair stood outside, looking in on Bo. "I called Prosper. He's coming as soon as he can." Gretchen whispered.

"Good." Scipio nodded.

"This has got to be the most insane day I've ever had." Gretchen rubbed her temples.

"Gretchen, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about my father." Scipio looked down, "He and I never saw eye to eye. I didn't want to be my father in any way."

"Scipio, you're not. I was upset that you lied to me. You said you were an orphan. Do the others know about the true you?"

"Yes, and they reacted the same way you did."

"So, why weren't you found with your father when they arrested him?"

"Because that means I would've been sent to live with my uncle, who he is ten times worse than my father."

"Hmm. Why don't you start from the beginning, Scipio?"

Later, Scipio and Gretchen were sitting on the couch, with him telling her the tales of his youth and his days as the Thief Lord. Gretchen had a calm, yet understanding look on her face, taking her fiancé's history in.

"So, you would sneak out, parade around as a thief, steal from your own house, making our friends believe you stole from strangers, then pawn them off?"

"Yes." Scipio confessed.

"Hearing all of this sounds like you could write a book. Did Galatea-Wait, Galatea! Where is she? I completely forgot about her!" Gretchen shot up and started panicking.

"Maybe she's hiding in the woods." Scipio put both hands on her shoulders and calmed her down, "I'll go looking for her when Prosper comes for Bo."

The doorbell rang. Scipio and Gretchen headed for the front door and opened it to reveal Prosper and Hornet on the other side. "Where is he?" Prosper barged in, with Hornet following behind him.

"He's resting. Come with me, I'll lead you to him." Scipio led Prosper upstairs.

Hornet stayed with Gretchen, "Prop told me what happened. I came over to his place as soon I could, that's why we're late, I'm so sorry, Gretchen." Hornet began to tear up.

"It's okay, Hornet. Bo's fine." Gretchen reassured her friend.

"What happened?"

"From what Bo said, someone broke into the house. Tea and Bo tried to escape into the woods, Bo fell, but he kept telling Galatea to run. The prep grabbed Bo and tried to drown him in the lake. Scipio and I managed to get home in time to save him."

"And Galatea?"

"She could still be in the woods. Scipio is going to search for her as soon as possible." Gretchen sighed.

Upstairs, Prosper stroked his brother's blonde hair, with a relieved smile on his face, "Thank God he's alright." He turned over to Scipio, "Who could've done this? Some random person who broke in here and tried to kill my brother?"

"It wasn't just some random person, Prop. It was Galatea."

"Galatea!" Prosper jumped.

"Shh!" Scipio whispered, "Yes."

"Does Gretchen know about this?"

"No. I came up with some lie to throw her off the trail."

"B-But why? Why would Galatea do this?" Prosper was flabbergasted.

"I don't know. Bo called me earlier today and said that Galatea isn't the girl who we knew. Something has changed within her. Something that drove her to kill."

"Scipio, there are days where Bo speaks absolute nonsense. How can you prove Galatea tried to drown Bo?"

"While Gretchen was calling you, Bo told me that after he called me, Galatea chased him all over the house. She caught up to him and tried to drown him in the lake. I didn't believe him at first, but I managed to lift some fingerprints off Bo's neck when he was being held down in the water. Then I compared it to the ones I lifted off Galatea's drinking glass. Guess what, Prop? They're a match."

"So what do we do now?"

"Galatea ran off into the woods. I'm going to try to track her down."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm her father, Prop. I should have some idea where my own children would be."

"Can't say the same for yours." Prosper rolled his eyes.

Scipio was speechless as Hornet walked in.

"Hey. Glad Bo's okay. Come on, Prop, we should be heading home." Hornet said, "Good night, Scipio."

Prosper scooped Bo up in his arms with a strained look on his face, "He was so easier to carry ten years ago." He turned to Scipio, "Good night, Scip." Prosper, Bo, and Hornet departed the house.

Scipio headed towards the back with a flashlight in hand when Gretchen approached him, with a flashlight in her hand.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not scared, Scipio. Besides, we'll cover more ground if we're together."

"Gretchen-"

"I've already made my decision, Scipio. Come on, Galatea might be freezing to death out there." Gretchen turned on her flashlight and hastened into the dark woods.

Scipio threw his arms in defeat and followed her.

The dark forest was lit with small beams of light from the flashlights. The only sounds came from Gretchen and Scipio, hollering for Galatea.

"Scipio." Gretchen sighed.

"Yes?"

"About your father,"

Scipio stopped in his tracks, "Gretchen, I explained everything to you. I don't want anything to do with him."

"I know. But he wants to talk to you."

"What?"

"It sounds crazy, but I think you should." Gretchen confessed.

"Gretchen, I'm not going to talk to him!"

"Just this once, Scipio, that's all I ask. I think you need to get things of your chest. Afterwards, you can throw him out of your life. _Our_ life." Gretchen held his hand and looked deeply into his eyes.

This is why he loved her. She was sincere. She was always doing the right thing. Something that Scipio has done, which in some cases were never easy. "Will you come with me?"

She smiled and kissed his soft, tender lips, "Of course." She let go of his hand and continued shining the flashlight, "Galatea! Galatea!"

Scipio was left alone, wrapped in the darkness of the forest.

* * *

I do not own the Thief Lord.

Original characters are mine.

R&R. Enjoy!


End file.
